


i thought maybe we could kiss tonight

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Stacy goes to Cuddy's place after breaking up with House.
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/Stacy Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Allbingo, Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	i thought maybe we could kiss tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets' queer women's literature table, ladiesbingo with the square "a long walk" and allbingo with the square "smoking".
> 
> title from washing machine heart by mitski
> 
> also, yes, a sympathetic stacy fic! from me! it's a miracle!
> 
> enjoy!

She did it. She finally did it.

Stacy swallows thickly as she walks out of her and House's place, her heart beating hard against her chest. She looks up at the night, the moon looking down at her. She shivers, zipping her jacket up. She doesn't know where to go to.

She broke up with House. They're done. It's been three months, a week and two days since she broke his trust to save his life. He's been miserable, drowning himself in the feeling of pills at the back of his throat. He's always had a painkiller problem, he's never denied that, but now the pain exacerbated it. And his grudge against her didn't help. And finally. she had said the words she held onto since two weeks into recovery—  _ our relationship doesn't have room to recover _ . She had picked smoking back up.

She walks through the streets, disoriented, her legs burning from the winter frost. She could go to a hotel, stay the night, try and relax before getting her stuff from their place. And then she remembers that Cuddy has been her accomplice, the one that gave the green light to go against House's wishes. She sucks in a breath and turns on her tracks, heading to the street of Cuddy's place.

Soon enough, she's there, as much as the walk seems to stretch on forever. She fiddles with her cigarette pack; she really needs a smoke right now, but she fights against the urge to stay out in the cold for longer. She knocks on the door, once, twice, holds her breath in.

Cuddy opens the door. She's wearing a bathrobe, her hair still wet. "Hey— Stacy. What're you doing here?"

She bites her lip. "I broke up with House. Kinda rushed out of our place."

"Oh."

The silence seems to drag on forever before Cuddy steps back, letting her in. She closes the door and then goes to sit with her on the sofa. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

One of Cuddy's main faults, in Stacy's opinion, is just how… how  _ there _ she is. She's  _ always there _ for everyone, no matter the time of day. She's a mother figure for anyone who might need it. She fills roles, driven by some need to please people. Or perhaps seeing people happy because of her is what gets her rocks off. Hell, she doesn't know, but she's not the kind to be into that.

She gives her a shrug, looks down at her pants. "Just kinda want a smoke. Do you mind?"

"I didn't know you smoked," she says.

"I didn't." She swallows and grabs her pack, although Cuddy hadn't said she's cool with it. "I mean, I had quit before, y'know, everything happened. I picked it back up. The stress and everything."

"I see." She pauses. "You don't seem to care, but you can go ahead and smoke here."

"Thank you."

The clock marks ten with twenty-two minutes. It's not  _ late _ late, but it's a bit late.

"We both knew it was a long time coming," she says. "But it's still, y'know, a hard blow."

"I get that." 

They both look at each other, look into each other's eyes.

"What do you plan to do next?" Cuddy asks her.

She gives her a half-shrug. "I don't know. I thought of going somewhere else, you know. Away from Princeton."

Cuddy frowns a little. The idea of her going away makes her even a little upset— yes, that's good. Everything's going just right. "Ah. I understand that."

"Any plans for tonight?" she asks her, relaxing onto the sofa as she takes a drag from her cigarette. She hopes it's even vaguely sexy.

Cuddy blushes a little. "Nope." Her gaze shifts from one corner of the room to another. "Are you sure you want to be propositioning me, you just broke up with—"

"I'll be out of here in a week at the most," she says, taking another drag. She pulls herself closer to Cuddy, a hand on her cheek. "I don't think it'll hurt anyone.

Cuddy swallows, red creeping up into her face. "Okay."

She grins at her and pulls her onto a ferocious kiss, chapstick against her bare lips. They fall down onto the sofa, but it's okay, the residue of smoke on Stacy's lips.

She puts out the cigarette, but that's the last time she thinks about anything before giving Cuddy all she's got.


End file.
